First and Last
by Galaxy14
Summary: two new characters have found their way down the rabbit hole, but it turns out, none of them are graced with the chance of getting out again.


~CHAPTER 1: First and Last~

Emiliana's POV

As I walked across the room, it just seemed as if the door kept getting further away. In fact, it was but I had no idea. The chess board around me looped up and twisted every which way. Out of proportion and in the beginning I thought it was just my imagination. But to realize this was all real was an impossible possibility. Alice never told me this place was such a labyrinth of haunting memories. Not even the white rabbit or the Mad Hatter had informed me. But it would have to do, making my way out was the impossible possibility I was to complete to get out of Wonderland, or as many call it now, Underland.

From behind me I felt a slight pressure in between my shoulder blades, instinctively I turned to face my _attacker_ but no one was there. When I managed to get over my slight rage I turned back to face the door only to see my friend standing right in front of me. "Hello Emiliana, how are you? How's it going? Making any progress here? Finding this too impossible for even your unique personality?" the girl before me rattles off with a huge smile plastered across her face.

My expression hardens as I answer, "no this task isn't impossible Kaylee. I'm sorry to disappoint you that I haven't given up."

"Oh you won't disappoint me my dear little sister. I'll be sure of it you'll make me so happy."

X...X...X...X

My way was made clear by my impossible situation becoming completely possible after I thought about it for a few minutes. The big oak door loomed before me seeming more than five times bigger than I was. I decided not to knock because if it happened someone was in there the knocking would possibly upset them. So I pushed open the door, using my full force because something that big would be quite heavy. But as it turned out the door was as light as a feather so as I pushed I fell to the floor as it flew open wide.

From every direction the ever present ticking reverberated through the room. Although it was so plain, the walls I mean, it looked like so many had died right here and now. A giant grandfather clock stood at the far wall of the room. Its body was made of greatly polished mahogany and its hands of bronze.

_tick_

_tock_

_tick _

_tock_

_tick _

_tock_

I took many small steps toward the clock but stopped in my tracks as I heard a loud 'boom'. The door behind me had closed and another giant clock stood in place of the entryway. Though this time, someone stood beside the structure. "Kaylee? Is that you?" I ask quietly. But even though my voice is just above a whisper it echoes around the walls and hangs in the rafters high up in the ceiling. "Kaylee show yourself! Please."

The figure just begins laughing, a quiet laugh, but quite menacing. She steps from the shadow of the grandfather clock and I see that it is Kaylee. But somehow, different. This wasn't the Kaylee I knew. Her hair that used to be a dark chocolate brown like mine was now jet black. And her hazel eyes were tainted purple and a big grin was contorting her features. Her smile matched her laugh, evil. "Little sister? Are you scared... of _me?_ You shouldn't be scared of _me_!"

_tick _

_tock_

_tick_

_tock_

_tick _

_tock_

"I'm not scared Kaylee. I'm just worried and confused," I reply evenly, tryingto mask the fear in my voice. But it obviously wasn't enough for her, something was wrong. She wasn't my sister

"Confused? Why are you confused Emiliana? I can stop the confusion if you want me to just say the word. I can make it all stop," she mutters while nodding erratically. I saw her hand slip into the pocket of the long violet jacket she wore over her white polo shirt. She kept her hand in the pocket until I decided to speak.

"Please Kaylee just stop playing games. Just tell me what happened. You aren't you right now, who did this?"

"I can't tell you little sister, I'm sorry."

"Please?"

"No can do. Now stop pestering me with questions! I'll ask you reply. Why did you follow me here?" she asks as her tone hardens and she pulls her hand out of her jacket. In her hand she is now holding a handgun trained on my heart.

"I didn't follow you! I promise I was following something else, there was a butterfly! It flew down a hole. It was the most peculiar thing. So I chased it down the hole and found this place. I wasn't following you Kaylee, please put the gun do-"

X...X...X...X

_tick_

_tock_

_tick_

_tock_

_tick _

_tock_

The sound of the gunshot was one of the last I heard. The beating of my heart blended with that of the clocks. Like they were meant to be in rhythm forever, but my forever was over. Now I was staring up at the tip top of the ceiling and the two grandfather clocks loomed over and looked like they touched each other. Their hands read that it was one thirty-four in the afternoon, but I couldn't remember which day it was now.

The cold white tile floor was now stained crimson around me from the shot Kaylee fired. Her muffled footsteps sounded like cannons firing in my state. As she came to stand by my side, her purple tinted eyes looked down at me in despair.

_tick_

_tock_

_tick_

_tock... tick... tock... tick... tock_

"Sweet dreams little sister"

My eyes closed and my head fell to the side, unable to look up at my sister anymore. I drifted into an everlasting sleep.

X...X...X...X

Kaylee's POV

I brought the gun to the side of my head, even with my right ear. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

And with that another gunshot resounded in the room. It bounced off the walls long after Kaylee was dead. Now, so you see nothing is impossible. You just have to believe that the impossible can be conquered even if it is unable to be done. The two sisters lay on the cold white tile, sleeping away the rest of eternity. Locked away in a room never to be seen again, but forever together.


End file.
